<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doll by MajorPidge (ScoracleTrash)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047558">Doll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoracleTrash/pseuds/MajorPidge'>MajorPidge (ScoracleTrash)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dressage Outtakes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Caning, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoracleTrash/pseuds/MajorPidge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on Tumblr cried out for Hux/Pryde/OFC and this is my answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Enric Pryde, Armitage Hux/Enric Pryde/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dressage Outtakes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“General Hux,” said the diminutive brunette before him, “I’m so pleased to meet you in this context.”</p><p>Hux was standing in the sitting room of Pryde’s quarters, and to say he was caught off guard was an understatement.</p><p>“Major Erdisa,” he said, clearing his throat, “What context is that, exactly?”</p><p>“Rabe, please,” she smiled, “After tonight, we must absolutely be on given name terms in private.”</p><p>Hux cocked his eyebrow and looked over at Pryde, who was busy pouring water into three tall glasses on the coffee table.</p><p>“What’s going on, Enric?”</p><p>“It’s your birthday, dear,” said Pryde, as if it were obvious, “I got you a present.”</p><p>Hux swallowed with some difficulty as he looked back to Erdisa, her blue eyes reflecting an eagerness to please.</p><p>He was used to being alone with Enric, but being alone with a woman he had been nursing a crush on for some time was another thing entirely.</p><p>“Did you have to borrow her, or…?”</p><p>“Unowned, currently,” she said with a blush, “Well, some call it self-owned. I don’t let myself slack off just because I currently have no supervision. I’m so sorry, I’m so nervous, I’ve...well, I’ve fancied you since I was in officer training.”</p><p>That made Hux relax a bit, “I’m sure Enric told you I’ve been watching you as well.”</p><p>“Yes, he...he mentioned it,” her eyelids fluttered shyly.</p><p>“Shall we have a seat?” Pryde interrupted, “We should go over the night’s programme.”</p><p>Erdisa insisted on the floor, sitting up on her knees and eagerly participating in the discussions. Hux, for once, began seated beside Pryde, rather than kneeling, as he usually did. It was clear tonight was going to be special.</p><p>But still, Pryde did have rank privilege over Hux, and so he was the first to have Erdisa pull him out and take him into her mouth.</p><p>“Mm,” Pryde leaned his head back, “She’s good. Very well-trained, aren’t you, dear?” He looked down at her before reaching to remove the pins from her long hair and gather it in his fist, “Parnadee trained her. You have good taste, Armitage.” He bucked his hips up into her mouth, and she didn’t miss a beat.</p><p>Hux was mesmerized watching her. She was such a pretty little thing. He had been thinking for some weeks that he might like to have a toy of his own to play with occasionally. The more he learned from Pryde, the more he felt like he might have a streak of a sadist in him, though he would never give up his place at Pryde’s feet for it.</p><p>The grey haired man reached over and teased the bulge in Hux’s jodhpurs, “Enjoying the view?”</p><p>“Yes,” he said, his eyes meeting Erdisa’s as she looked at him sideways, “I can’t pretend I haven’t been picturing her like this since you told me she was a charge.”</p><p>“Have a turn, then,” Pryde tugged at Erdisa’s hair, pulling her off of him. She dabbed her mouth on her sleeve and pouted.</p><p>“But you taste so good, Allegiant General.”</p><p>“I would wager you’ll have plenty of opportunities to taste me in the future, if you prove yourself to my charge tonight,” he patted her cheek and let her hair fall around her face.</p><p>“Yes, it is about him tonight, isn’t it?” She asked, moving over to kneel between Hux’s knees, running her hands up his thighs, “Happy birthday, General.”</p><p>Hux snickered and ran his fingers through her hair. Their eyes locked, and there was absolutely something there.</p><p>And then she was pulling him out, stroking him, “Oh, you’re right, sir,” she turned to Pryde, “He really is magnificent.”</p><p>“I told you, girl,” Pryde reclined slightly and began stroking his own cock, “Now make him feel appreciated, won’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” she whispered against Hux’s shaft before running her tongue up to the tip and taking him in. Oh, those eyes, so utterly coy, so very submissive. Hux found himself surging with the jealousy he had felt whenever he saw her flirt with other officers, found himself pulling her off of him via her hair and giving her a glare.</p><p>“So you want to be all mine, is that it? Hm? Is that why you came here? To prove your worth?”</p><p>“Yes, General Hux,” she nodded.</p><p>“You know I expect my toys not to flirt with anyone else, Erdisa.”</p><p>She blushed. “Not even a little?”</p><p>He slapped her lightly, “No, not even a little,” he held her chin, “So if you’re going to belong to me, you’d better break that habit.”</p><p>“Yes, General.” She nodded. Her pupils dilated; she was loving every second of this.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>He released her hair and she instantly was back on him, braced on his hips and sucking him ravenously. This was a girl who lived to be of service, it was clear. </p><p>“What do you think?” Pryde asked, “Should you let her have your come so early?”</p><p>She moaned onto Hux’s cock.</p><p>“It seems so cruel to deny her,” the ginger said, “She’s worked so hard.”</p><p>Pryde gave a wicked little laugh at that.</p><p>In the end he gave it to her, pulling back to let it settle on her tongue, looking down at her the whole while, panting, throbbing, heart pounding just as much as hers was.</p><p>The rest of the night was just a formality; they had already made their commitments silently in that moment.</p><p>“Catch your breath,” said Pryde to Erdisa, “And then Armitage can show you how good he’s gotten with a cane.”</p><p>“I can hardly wait.”</p><p>Hux tried not to let his nerves show as he took in the sight of Erdisa, naked on all fours on Pryde’s bed. Pryde had trained him how to use a cane, yes, but making beginner mistakes on your mentor was one thing. Making them on someone you wanted to impress was an entirely different one.</p><p>Fortunately, Pryde was there for him.</p><p>“Remember your form,” he said, “Parallel lines in the same places. And reinforce the connection.” He kissed Hux’s cheek and handed him his stick, “You’ll do fine.”</p><p>“Don’t be nervous,” Erdisa said softly as Hux approached her, “The Allegiant General assured me you’ve learned well. I’ve been target practice for far less competent learners.”</p><p>Hux twitched a little at the thought of that as he placed his hand on her hip. No more; that wouldn’t do. She would have to be all his, and of course, his Owner’s. </p><p>“Target practice? A waste of fine flesh,” the young man said.</p><p>“Agreed,” said Pryde, “To think she’s been waiting there all this time for us to claim her. Go on,” he whispered from behind Hux in his ear, “Make your mark. Our mark.”</p><p>That was all the motivation needed.</p><p>The first three strikes set up the targets, the pink parallel welts that Hux would strike again and again. But for now he paused to run his hand across the flesh with something like awe. Erdisa was mewling softly.</p><p>“It makes such pretty little noises when you hit it, Daddy.”</p><p>“Yes, it does, doesn’t it? Do it again.”</p><p>Erdisa moaned at that, at being called a thing.</p><p>Three more strikes along the marks.</p><p>“Look at that,” said Pryde, “She can hit High E. Parnadee never told me she was trained in opera as well as service.”</p><p>Hux struck her several more times, each time producing new sounds of pain and pleasure. But eventually, he grew sullen, and said,</p><p>“I’m tired of hitting it, Daddy, I want to fuck my toy.”</p><p>“Hmm. One last good round, then, and you can fuck it.”</p><p>The last of the strikes drew the slightest bit of blood from the tiniest little split in the skin. Erdisa’s elbows gave and she leaned into the mattress with an emphatic, “Fuck.”</p><p>She couldn’t hear the whispers of the men at the foot of the bed. Her ears were ringing and pounding. But she felt herself being dragged up to the head, where Pryde turned her on her side and wrapped his arm beneath her, sliding a slick cock into her ass. Hux was in front of her a moment later, kissing her hungrily as he slid into her cunt.</p><p>She hadn’t been filled like this in some time.</p><p>“Such a pretty toy,” Hux whispered against her mouth as his hands explored her naked torso, “How lucky I am to have this beautiful little doll to toss about.”</p><p>“Never doubt your Daddy loves you, Armitage,” said Pryde, and his breath hit Erdisa’s ear and made her shiver.</p><p>Stars, she could sob. This felt so good. Their cocks, their mouths, their bodies were inescapable, and she truly felt like a doll to be played with as they toyed with her. Hux leaned down and bit across her breasts hard, leaving bruises she would notice fondly for days after; Pryde wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed until she was lightheaded. </p><p>“She’s a good little doll, isn’t she?” Hux purred in her ear, “Such a good, tight, wet little doll.”</p><p>She shrieked as Pryde bit her shoulder and said, “And so young and soft. To be so well-trained and still so unspoiled. Think of all the things we can do to her together.”</p><p>“Yes,” she gasped, “You can do anything, I’ll do anything…”</p><p>“Touch yourself,” Hux ordered her, and she would’ve replied, but he bit her lip until it bled and kissed her so they both could taste it.</p><p>She obeyed him, making desperate movements and noises as she grew closer and closer and finally fell over the edge helplessly, screaming into Hux’s shoulder.</p><p>The men didn’t stop until they had their fill of her, and they filled her in turn with their come.</p><p>Hux leaned across her to kiss Pryde, and then they became a jumble of tangled limbs in the bed, hands heavily and slowly caressing one another.</p><p>Under the blanket, they all drifted off to sleep and woke half an hour later, at which point Pryde fetched the customary tea and cookies.</p><p>“Well,” he said, “I think this was a success, don’t you two?”</p><p>Hux nodded, “If Erdisa does.”</p><p>“I do,” she sighed happily, nuzzling Hux.</p><p>“Then we’ll draw up the contract,” Pryde said, “I look forward to seeing what else we can accomplish together. You know, Armitage, another person is a big responsibility.”</p><p>“I’m ready,” he said as he reached for Erdisa’s hand. </p><p>“Yes, I wager you are. Erdisa, you’re welcome to stay the night.”</p><p>“Thank you, Enric.”</p><p>Hux leaned back into the pillows. No one had ever gotten him a birthday gift before.</p><p>This one was going to be hard for anyone else to follow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>